1. Field of Invention
This invention is a control circuit for a direct current power supply; more particularly, this invention controls an octagonal paired semiconductor controlled rectifier-inductive reactor, switching regulator. The invention described herein operates in combination with a high current switching regulator similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,597.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices referenced above and used in combination with the switching regulator disclosed in the above referenced patent were not amendable to adaptation for use with a switching regulator comprised of eight, rather than four, semiconductor controlled rectifier-inductive reactive pairs. In addition, they were bulky in size and extremely complex in design. The semiconductor controlled rectifiers, generally composed of silicon, will be referred to hereinafter as SCR's.
In order to obtain maximum efficiency from a switching regulator it is necessary to operate the SCR's at or near their maximum possible output. One problem operating in this output range is that if the SCR is fired prior to complete discharge from the prior firing, complete destruction of the SCR is possible. To combat this problem while attempting to maintain simplicity and efficiency in the switching regulator, relatively complex control circuitry is required.
The present invention provides all the control signals necessary to operate the switching regulator at its highest possible output level and at the same time provides for current and voltage regulation and fault detection of the regulator output. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a control circuit for an eight paired inductive reactor-SCR switching regulator.
A further object of this invention is to provide control circuitry for a switching regulator that operates the regulator at its maximum capability.
Still another object of this invention is to provide over-voltage and under-voltage detection, correction, and protection in the switching regulator.
A still further object of this invention is to provide for over-current detection in a switching regulator.
One still further object of this invention is to communicate the errors detected through a master controller.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings.